Photo Day
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: Every year its the same thing, all the girls   Kurt get dolled up for Photo Day, Puck doesn't really see the point, but decides to have fun nether-the-less... OneShot! Kurt/Puck - Purt Hummelman. Rated M for a Reason   Sexiness! Boy-On-Boy! Slashyness!


**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't up-loaded in a while, been busy :s**

**But here is a funny story, with sexiness for our two boys. :P**

**I up-loaded this last year but decided to go over it and make it better :)**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY-ON-BOY SEX! NOT FOR IMMATURE PEOPLE e.g ME! :P  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does...**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Photo Day<strong>_

Photo day is the most annoying day of the year if you ask me. All the girls – plus Hummel – spend at least two whole hours in the bathroom fixing their hair or applying their make-up. If you ask me, I'm sick to death of it.

As a _normal _man all I do is wake up, throw on some clothes – don't matter if they're dirty – and spray on some good ole deodorant. Always does the trick. I don't even bother showering, I'm only gonna get dirty again. Being a stud and throwing nerds into dumpsters is hard work. It works up a sweat.

I stand in front of the mirror in the boy's bathroom, flexing my biceps.

"Lookin' good boys." I say, "Make daddy proud." I lean down and kiss both of my guns.

_I look smokin'._

Suddenly, I feel two small arms encircle my waist. I turn around and smile down at the best fuck I've ever had.

Kurt Hummel.

_Yea, I know, I just admitted that, the Kurt Hummel, resident gay, was the best sex I've ever had. Go on then, sew me._

"Why, hello, Noah Puckerman." He says cheekily. He is dressed for the occasion – tight black skinny jeans that look painted on, a white button-down dress shirt, a black blazer and to top it all off, a small red bow-tie wrapped around his elegant swan-like neck.

"Hello to you too… sexy." I say leaning down to capture his cherry red lips. They're so soft. His mouth parts slightly and I take that as an opportunity to turn it up a notch. My tongue slips inside the warm craven of his mouth and my hands slide down to grab at his firm butt. Although, this must seem to be too much for him because he pushes me back, gasping for air.

"Not here…" He says breathing heavily.

"Why not, babe?" I whine.

So far, since we've been dating, we've had sex in almost ever place you could think of. In the backseat of my car. In the backseat of Kurt's Navigator. In both of our kitchens. On the banana lounge next to Kurt's pool. In the pool. In the shower. At Kurt's Dad's tire shop – but that was only a blowjob – and just recently, on Finn's bed… but not _once_ have we ever had sex at school.

Kurt sighs. "You know why not. If I let you anywhere near my alabaster skin you will mark it just to show your dominance and territory. I mean why don't you just pee all over me."

"Is that an option?" I ask smirking and he smacks me on the arm.

Well… he did have a point. Whenever we have sex, I would try to mark Kurt as much as possible. His body is like a canvas and I'm the only one who's aloud to paint on it.

I bet you can't guess what I use for paint though…

"C'mon. I promise I'll be gentle, and leave the biting to areas of your body that are easy to hide." He shakes his head.

"Sorry, Noah, but its photo day, and I didn't spend almost all last night plucking my eyebrows for nothing."

"Please… put it this way, if a bruise does happen to show up on camera, you'll be forever reminded that I did that to you. You'll have photographic evidence."

"That's the part I'm worried about… besides, we could get caught. And I don't won't my reputation to be 'couldn't wait anymore, had to do it in the janitors closet.'"

"Fine…" I huffed. Kurt kissed me on the cheek and went to leave but as soon as his back was turned I pushed him up against one of the stalls – trapping him.

"You're not going anywhere." I whisper into his ear. I reach my hand around to the front of him; I could clearly feel his erection through the rough material of his jeans. He wants this as much as I do, even if he wont admit it.

I palmed him and he moaned in pleasure.

"You like that?" I ask biting down on his earlobe. He shivers and I know there will be no answer.

_That's more like it._

"Don't move." I say as I walk over to the door and lock it. I reassume my position behind him and start to chuckle when I feel him pushing back against me. His favorite position is doggy. He loves it when I take him rough from behind. But _my _favorite position is him riding me.

"You want this don't you? You want my cock. Your already so hard for me." I squeeze his dick, hard, eliciting a yelp from his mouth. "Practically leaking with want."

"Please…" he whimpers. I love how I can turn ice-queen Kurt Hummel into a melted puddle of goo with just a few simple touches.

"Uh-uh, your not the one in charge here, I am. And I say you don't get to cum until I'm in you. Got it?" he doesn't answer straight away so I pull his head back by the strands of his hair.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yess…" he gasps.

"Don't worry though, I won't make you wait for long." I turn him around so that he is facing me and slam my lips onto his. I grip his shoulders and push him down until he is kneeling before me, like a servant kneeling before his king.

"Suck me." I say to him and he willfully obeys, like a good little slave. His hands make their way towards my zipper. He mangers to get my Levi's down in under three seconds and I'm impressed. My cock springs free, bouncing out, hitting Kurt's cheek. Lucky for me I'm going full commando.

He eyes my cock hungrily, licking his lips every so often.

"Your such a little cockslut." I grab the back of his head and pull it towards my aching dick. "Open up, babe." I say. He opens his mouth and takes me all the way inside, I shudder as I feel my the head of my dick hit the back of his throat.

"Jeez, babe… so good…" he has already brought me to the brink twice in five minutes. Man I love this kid! But the gesture is one of control. He's trying to torture me by not letting me cum. Its time to teach my boy that _I'm_ in charge, and I _will _be cumming down that hot throat, whether he likes it or not.

I grab both sides of his face and start thrusting my hips into his pink mouth, efficiently face-fucking him the way I know he likes.

"Ugh… so close…" I stammer, "So fucking good." I'm seconds away from my climax and I decide to do something evil. Well evil according to Kurt.

I pull his face back just when I'm about to cum – earning a moan of protest from Kurt – and then I shoot my hot jizz all over his freshly-fucked face. Even getting a little bit of it in his hair… maybe he won't notice.

He stands up and glares dangerously at me, but I can't seem to take him seriously when his face is covered in my spunk. He looks so adorable.

"Noah Puckerman! If you don't lick the cum from my face right now, I am never speaking to you again!" I grin mischievously and lean forward, taking a long swipe at his cheek.

"Hmm… cum-flavoured Kurt…" I say smiling at him.

After we get cleaned up – Kurt's face is now fully clean of my seed – I pull him into an embrace claiming his lips with mine.

"I like you Kurt." He looks up at me and smiles.

"Is that your own way of saying I love you?"

"You could put it like that…"

"Well then, I like you too Noah." He says hugging me tightly, laying his head on my chest.

We are interrupted by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Kurt?" it was just Mercedes. "Are you in there?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kurt replies.

"Well get your butt out here white boy, Dennis is getting ready to take out pictures."

"'Kay" we both say and Kurt gives me a stern look. Nobody knows that we're together, sometimes it's easier that way. Kurt heads for the door and I grab him and kiss him again. I can never get tired of kissing those plump lips.

"Don't forget, you don't get to cum until I'm in you."

* * *

><p>"Say cheese."<p>

"Cheese!" Kurt says with a big smile as Dennis flashes his camera.

"Next please." Dennis says ushering in the next person to get their photo taken.

A few weeks later our photos arrive in the mail. Kurt is beaming with excitement and anticipation. Little did Kurt know that he was in for a surprise.

"Noah, our photos are here!" he says opening the yellow envelope. I stand beside him as he pulls out a picture of all of us together and smiles happily at it, but when he pulls out his solo picture his face loses all trace of emotion.

"What the…"

Just on the ridge of his right sideburn is a small white substance, which he realizes is none other than my cum, hanging from his face. I take that as my queue to leave and head straight for the door.

"PUCKERMAN!"

I'll make it up to him later.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>

**I'm coming up with some more stories :)**

**Tell me how much you liked this one? :P**

**IMPORTANT: I will not being continuing with Car Ride Home, but maybe in the late future I'll make a nice sexy squeal ;) & I will not be continuing with Far From Normal anytime soon. I'll be revamping it, changing the story completely. And I might put up a few OneShots from the same plot line :P**

**Love**

**-Jaddy**


End file.
